The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. Such advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
Micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices are a recent development in the field of integrated circuit technology. MEMS devices include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form mechanical and electrical features. Examples of MEMS devices include gears, levers, valves, and hinges. Common applications of MEMS devices include accelerometers, pressure sensors, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and printer nozzles.